


The Shitara Family

by AppealingNameGoesHere



Category: Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppealingNameGoesHere/pseuds/AppealingNameGoesHere
Summary: In which Mi-chan(and consequently his parents) are demons. Expect a lot of headcanons.
Kudos: 1





	1. Oh.

Okay, when principal Shinonome heard people say that Kousuke Oura’s grandson was a demon, he didn’t expect it to be literal.

He stood there quivering as the little boy clapped his hands. A blue flame leaped to life, engulfing them.

“Oops, wrong color…” Mi-chan clapped again and the flames turned violet, “Ah! See? Check this out!”

"What are you doing?" He asked, terrified. "You can't do that!"

The boy looked at him, smiled, and shook his head, “Yes I can!”

To be fair, he probably should have gotten the hint that something was up when there was a glowing red symbol in his house.

Or when lights flickered whenever he entered a room.

Or when Kousuke talked about keeping a chupacabra at home for a week.

God, did he feel clueless right now.

Principal Shinonome gulped, watching Mi-chan clap again and put the fire out.

“Um…” He began.

“Yeah?” Mi-chan blinked.

“C-Can you make hair grow…”

“What? No, of course not!”

…

God, did he feel clueless right now.


	2. Dear

Playing with Mi-chan was honestly, one of the only things this old man looked forward to these days.

Kousuke had gotten a text that his daughter was going to be coming over to cook dinner, which was a pleasant surprise in the middle of an otherwise bad day. He looked out the window, watching the car drift by occasionally. Now he could forget all about his troubles and end the day on a good note.

A day where he dug up some old things and found an old training doll. And the training dummy reminded him about the old Oura Martial Arts School. Which flopped because nobody went. And nobody went because Oura Arts was made obsolete by a new martial art. And that martial art came to be because he jokingly told one of his students that he could mix capoeira and moves from Oura Arts. And now he had to throw it out because the dummy was falling apart oh dear it’s head has crumbled into dust-

Right. He could forget about all that and think about spending some quality time with his grandson. The boy’s father was usually off doing...work. So Mi-chan did need a somewhat fatherly figure to fill in the gaps, right? He adjusted his glasses. It wasn’t long before he could see his daughter Kimiko and Mi-chan approaching the house.

And his thoughts drifted to when he was young and was learning martial arts. Ah, how times have changed. Now it would be really strange to have your child be training so hard these days. 

“Hello gramps!” Mi-chan greeted him with that innocent smile of his. He was still wearing his school uniform, his yellow hat strapped onto his back. His short hair was the same reddish brown as his mother’s, and it matched with his eyes.

He waved back, “Hey, champ, how was school?”

“It was good! I learned how to make pasta!”

Kindergarten was a little young to be learning that, but this world was advancing really quickly after all. The status quo was always changing. What did this old geezer know?

“Oh, that’s impressive, can you show me?”

“Sure! Mom bought the ingredients, so we’re having pasta tonight, right?”

Soon, they were in the kitchen, and Kimiko began pulling out groceries from the plastic bag she had brought. She opened her mouth to say something, but noticed Mi-chan had already picked up a jar of liquid. 

It’s color was hard to describe. It was incomprehensible. A gazer of this liquid’s brain would be unable to properly tell what it was, occasionally telling it’s owner that it was an impossible combination of two colors, or the color that salt tasted like, or that it had no color at all. At least one thing graspable about it to a mortal was that there were a few small bubbles in it.

“Mi-chan, I told you, we can’t have that in our sauce!” She said.

“Awww, but it’s good!”

“No, this sort of stuff is bad for your grandpa.”

Kousuke spoke up, “It’s alright, my dear. Let Mi-chan cook what he wants. I’ll eat it.”

Besides, he had lived through the cuisine at his wedding, and also eaten a slice of Kimiko’s 10th birthday cake, even if he did have to spend the next few weeks at the exorcists. He was used to food from hell. What was the worst that could happen?

The next thing he knew, Mi-chan, with an “Aw yeah!” had dumped the liquid, along with a few other items, into the pot. A searing flame leaped from inside and nearly licked the roof, before retreating back where it came from, replaced by a slow release of thick smoke. It cleared, and from within a floating, burning orb emerged, hovering for a second before shooting itself horizontally. With a crashing noise, there was now a football sized hole in the wall.

And the pot of doom was not done yet, for then a second orb, half the size of the first one flew out of the pot and followed, but shot a bit to the side, making a second hole in the kitchen wall.

As debris crumbles chinked when they hit the floor, Kousuke stared in disbelief, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Oh dear.

“...Actually, I think I would prefer if you stuck to using tomatoes for the pasta base.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon Blood: After coming into contact with the air, demon blood becomes spiritually corrosive, breaking apart the soul of anything it touches. The rate of this corrosion usually corresponds with the power of the demon it comes from, and it’s color is not visible on the human spectrum.
> 
> Infernal strawberry juice, by the way, shares many properties with demon blood, and is usually mistaken for it.


	3. Bagel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend asked that I should write about principal Shinonome eating a bagel, and I delivered

The principal of Tokisadame High walked onto the street after purchasing a fine, New York style cheese bagel from the store.

Indeed, people around him had been telling him someone of his age should be careful about his cholesterol levels and all, but it was alright to treat himself every now and then, yes?

He carefully undid the plastic wrapping, revealing the hot, pastry goodness inside. It looked polished with a soft burnt brown, and a few sesame seeds on the top fell off into the wrapping or falling towards the floor, disappearing once one’s attention and eye had lost it.

He slowly moved it towards his mouth, letting his teeth sink into the magical bread ring, and the flavors of the crust and the bread inside mixed with the texture of the cheese with a crunch, and he savored the taste.

As he was eating, something flew over his head, forcefully removing the toupee that he was wearing. The toupee flew upwards like a piece of paper, weaving around the air.

Except it wasn’t so elegant because it was on fire now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never actually eaten a bagel


End file.
